


love, i want to see it

by lofts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i accidentally left this up using the name ben instead of lofty, sleepy, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofts/pseuds/lofts
Summary: just some emotions the night after lofty proposedi wrote this at 1am listening to sufjan stevenstitle from 'too much'





	love, i want to see it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for not proof-reading!!! i left this up for 24 hours with the name ben instead of lofty. i was writing in public and didn't want anyone to catch on. all is amended now x

Dom has never slept so well in his life.

The heatwave has stifled him all week, but having left the window open all day, his room is now the perfect temperature. He keeps it on the latch to let in that slightest nighttime breeze. It’s actually the coolest room in the flat. And miraculously, there are no spiders.

Everything just feels so comfortable. His pillow, his mattress, his duvet. His man.

 _His_ man. And he still smells slightly of lemons.

Lofty’s hair, in all it’s untamed glory, remains unwashed, and thus the sweet summery smell still lingers around him in a yellow halo. His arms cradle Dom ever so lightly, strong and gentle and protective. Dom traces a finger along the most prominent vein; Lofty breathes a little heavier for a second. Then it’s back to almost silence. Peaceful, and Dom’s head is totally quiet. There is not a single bad thing in the world. Dominic Copeland is in total bliss.

Who knew it would be so simple? Lying in bed in the midsummer with the man he loves, the man he is going to marry. It seemed impossible not too long ago, but not too long after that, it began making sense. He found himself wanting to grow old with someone else. He didn’t just want validation or even sex – he wanted safety and comfort. He was craving a different type of love, in way he only understood once he found it. All it would take is the right man.

God knows Dom spent long enough searching. Disaster after disaster, trauma after tragedy – but none of that matters anymore. He’s practically forgotten all about them. They’ve done nothing for him. Lofty has done a million and one tiny, perfect things. 

Lofty calls Dom’s mother of his own accord. Lofty coerces baristas out of lemons. Lofty runs menial tasks like they are the grand adventure his life has led up to, like some teenager in a fantasy film. And he does it all for Dom.

And sure, Dom feels unworthy at times. He can’t quite comprehend how someone like Lofty could love someone like him. But over time, he’s learnt to stop questioning things. Lofty _does_ love him. They are sharing a bed in midsummer, not to warm and not too cold, and they are getting married. They are cuddled so close together that actually, they both kind of smell like lemons. It’s perfect. Perfect, and it’s their life now. The rest is just semantics.

Dom’s chest feels warm. Lofty sigs in his sleep and one of his arms tighten around Dom. Dom clutches it even tighter. Perfect, he thinks. It’s just perfect. It’s almost overwhelming, how perfect this all is. Dom feels like crying.

How, after everything thrown at him, after everyone he has loved and lost and every little thing the universe has turned against him – how, did he ever get so lucky?


End file.
